


Coming Out

by QueenWinterofLuna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna
Summary: After talking it through, Keith and Lance have finally decided to tell the rest of Voltron about their relationship. How will the paladins react?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Coming Out

“Are you ready to tell them?” Lance asked Keith, looking into Keith’s eyes, “We don’t have to tell them if you aren’t ready, but they are basically our family out here and I think they deserve to know.” Keith waved his hand at Lance in dismissal. 

“Yeah I know they’re our family up here, but I don’t know if they will be accepting of us,” Keith mumbled. Deep down he knew that he was assuming the worst and the whole group would probably be very supportive. They already supported Shiro for being gay, so why would this be any different?

“You’re just overthinking it,” Lance heaved, voicing Keith’s irrationality. Lance took Keith’s hand into his and held it very tight. The look in his eyes was sincere and warm. Lance stood up and opened the door, never letting go of Keith’s hand. 

“It’ll be okay, baby. Whatever happens out there, we have each other and that’s what matters,” Lance smiled at Keith, “Dinner is almost ready, so we better head out.” Keith took a deep breath. This was just like any other announcement that was made at the table.

Keith and Lance made their way to the dining hall and took their seats. As soon as dinner was served, Lance clinked his silverware against his cup. He stood up, slyly giving a wink and a smile to Keith. 

“I have an announcement to make!” he shouted, his voice quivering slightly. Everyone turned around and gave their full attention to Lance. Keith could feel his heart pound. He already wanted to leave and Lance hadn’t even said anything yet.

“Keith and I… well, we’ve been together for a little while now and we thought you should know,” he paused to take a deep breath, “You guys are like a family to us, so we figured we’d share.” Silence fell over the room. Lance and Keith were panicking from the silence. Lance got ready to say that it was a joke before Pidge broke the silence.

“Oh, we already knew that,” she said, continuing to eat her food. The rest of the group just nodded their heads. Lance sat down flustered. Keith gobbled down his food as fast as he could, hoping he could leave the table as soon as possible. 

“Yes, we have known for a while now,” Allura said confidently. Keith’s face turned red and he slammed his hands on the table. The paladins looked at him confused by his sudden outburst.

“There is no way you guys could have known!” he shouted embarrassed. Shiro just crossed his arms and stared blankly at Keith. Hunk just silently shook his head.

“How could we not have noticed?” Shiro said with a slight chuckle. Lance’s face began to burn with a blush as well. He wasn’t expecting this reaction from them. He was hoping that they would be accepting, but he didn’t anticipate this kind of response. Hunk nodded his head.

“I agree with Shiro. It’s okay guys,” Hunk smiled at the both of them, “We still think of you the same and love you just as much as before." Tears started to silently fall down Keith’s face. All of his anxiety was relieved. He had nothing to worry about. He wasn’t crying because he was sad, he was crying because he finally got something so large off of his chest. He finally felt free.

“Why are you crying?" Allura asked, rushing over to Keith. Following her lead, everyone else rushed to his side. Keith stood up and wiped the tears from his face using his sleeve. 

“It’s just that,” he paused to catch his breath, “I didn’t think that you guys would be so kind to us about it.” Everyone wrapped their arms around him and Lance in a comforting hug. The air was warm with love.

“We will always be here for you guys, no matter what,” Shiro whispered. After he said that, the hug got tighter. The embrace would not be broken for another three minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I mainly ship Sheith, so writing this piece was a challenge for me that I hope you could enjoy. I am considering building on this fic (making it multi-chapter) by adding a piece after and before this. If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and a comment! Any constructive criticism is always welcome in the comments! (Special thanks to user @Panic_At_The_Disney for some amazing constructive criticism and tips! I used some of their criticisms to polish my work! ♡)


End file.
